Even if it all goes wrong: A Kyle xy fiction
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Kyle xySailor Moon. Kayla, A.K.A Sailor Gwaten while out on a retune youma potrol, gets captured by Tom Foss. He needs her to help protect, Kyle, but the less involved she tries to get the deeper trouble she gets heself into. Now with love in the mix wha.
1. spitfire girl, the one who won't quit

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Kyle Xy or Sailor Moon. I also don't own any aspects of Card Captor Sakura, or any other anime I my also toss into the mix. I do however own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: This story will be a re-write of a story I wrote last year. The reason I'm re-writing it is simple, the new ideas I have from seeing last night's episode just won't work. Takes place between overheard and is a new version of how endgame should have gone. In the Sailor Moo word, it doesn't really occur anywhere in particular with a spiific timeline, but easily after sailor stars.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply, this story will contain adult material such as but not limited to, sex, langue viluane etc. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Footsteps could be heard as a figure pounded the pavement seemingly on the run from someone or something. She leapt over structures with great ease making flawless landings on the adjoining rooftop with little or no effort on her part. A staff appeared in a gloved hand as the owner of said object called out, "Starlight honey moon …laser activation!" her calls being fallowed up by a blinding hot white light streaking across the sky aimed for an unseen target.

Due to the clarity of the day, and the lack of clouds, most people who may have seen the beam ignored its appearance. Those that spoke of its appearance were told they needed their heads checked. But despite this the figure continued on not paying any attention to any possible bystanders. Just as quickly as she had formed the staff, she cased it to vanish. She closed her eyes as she held what looked like a key in her now open gloved palm. "Key which hides powers of the moon and stars, show your true form before me. I, Sailor Gwaten, command you under our contract release!" she called out holding out the object as it took shape. The tip of the key became round and became a staff, with a crescent moon adorning its top, holding what appeared to be a silver sphere. Wings jutted from the sides, completing the look.

She surveyed her soundings carefully before pulling a card out of seemingly no where. "Jump." She leapt down from the roof landing effortlessly on the rail of the fire escape. Judging from the distance, she would only need to jump one more time before she landed in the ally below.

"Hey! Stop girl!" a male voice rang out from directly behind her. She tried to jump, but his voice caused her to become distracted and she slipped from the railing. The sound of her own scream was all she could hear as she prepared for the impact that would soon occur.

The promised impact never came, but the girl didn't want to open her eyes, not that they would be of much use to her. Her ears continued to ring as she heard the man still talking to her, or rather shouting at her. "What are you thinking sneaking around like that. You're with him, aren't you? Well answer me girl, or do I have to force the answers out of you?!"

She said not a word as the impact of what had been going on finally hit her. Did this man think she was trying, or has tried to break in to his place? He must think so, otherwise why would he be saying such things? Finally she spoke, "Why don't you go ahead and drop me? Kill me or something and get it over with. That's what you want isn't it?" her voice sounded so dull, almost robotic in its tones, but never the less hers.

"No, that would be too easy, you can be of some use to me." The man said. This time he'd stopped shouting but his voice was deadly serious.

She gasped fear gripping her form like a vice. It felt like her heart couldn't beat, and when it did it was very rapidly. "What makes you think I'll let you?" she asked her pitch and tone not wavering in the slightest.

"I'm not going to give you a choice. You either do this, or you die. Its as simple as that." The man hissed pulling the girl up by her arm. She hid the pain well, and refused to give up.

"Do you think that it will be that simple? You could kill me yes, but do you realize the impact of said action. No, I'm not just talking jail time…oh no, it'd be a higher price."

Her words stunned him into silence. Why would she speak things she should know nothing about, or was she playing games with them. Whatever the case, he couldn't risk letting her go before he knew that she wasn't like 781227. "Really now, you aren't in any position to be making threats now." By this point he had pulled her up and into the window. Her body was pressed against his in such a manner that she found herself unable to move. Her staff had returned to the form of the key hidden under the folds of her sailor fuku.

"Now, now girl you can work with me, or this will be more painful." He hissed into her ear before placing her on his bed being sure to tie down her arms and legs in a quick fission. Not that she made it easy for him. Her fighting had caused him to get a couple of good knocks in but this only forced him to hurry and tie her down.

Now she could no longer hide her fear. Unable to move, she had no defiance for what would happen next, save for her broach which rested in the center of her chest. If anyone dared touch it, they would get burned. "I'd ask you to strip down, but I can't trust you to stay put. So I'm going to just deal with it this way." He stated preparing to inject her with some type of drug.

"No, don't please…. No don't…." Sailor Gwaten started crying tossing her head this way and that trying to avoid his touch. Tears flowed freely from her clinched eyes as she struggled to free herself from her bonds.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you so hold still it'll be alright." His tone changed again, this time soft and soothing. It pained him to have to do this to her, due to the fact he could imagine someone doing this to his wife or daughter. He had to push all thoughts aside if he was going to get the information he so desperately needed. He managed to inject her, despite her thrashing about. "Don't struggle so much it will hurt less. "

"Don't feed me those lines. You're the one poking me for no real reason! Then you want to say it won't hurt?" her voice became weaker with every word her breath becoming shorter as darkness attempted to over take her. The drugs had done their job, and the young sailor senshi found herself trapped unable to do anything.

Finally when she completely passed out from the drugs, he set to work. He had to find out if this girl was human. She couldn't be like the boy, but he had to find out. He looked over her outfit, lifting her to see if there was any way in order to look for what he was looking for. But, her outfit was one peace, and held find no alternative ut to cut it. She may think rape, but what choice did she have. He reached for her broach, the solid object that seemed to be holding everything together. Removing it should be easy right, t he quickly found that he would have a more difficult time removing it. The moment his fingers made contact with the object, a hot burning pain shot from his fingertips and straight p his arm. He pulled back without giving it a second thought but sighed to himself. He would have to deal with the burn, but the more he tried to discover, the more riskier it became. He would never be able to obtain this information that way. She tried to shift in her sleep, a blinding white light filling the room. He tried to see past it, but he could not even keep his eyes open due to the intense brightness. When I own, a seemingly different girl lie in the first one's place.

Her once blonde hair had become short, and now had turned fudge brown. Her sin tone had hanged ad had a more tan appearance. The one piece outfit was now a two peace, and her gloves boots, and other acceries had no vanished leaving her feet and hands now bare. He had to work fast now, she would recover soon from the drugs. He lifted her shirt jus enough to sneak a peak underneath it. Sure enough she appeared human in every aspect. A look of relief washed across his features for only a moment. He still didn't know who she was, so thus would have the un-pleasant task of killing her off before she found out too much information. The task seemed easy when she shown a real challenge, but now that she presented with less of n it made the task so much harder. ::Maybe I don't have to kill her right away. Perhaps I can get some use out of her first.:: He thought to himself.

His phone rang breaking him from his thoughts, "Foss."

"What have you to report?" a voice inquired on the other end.

"I think both the boy and the company are on to me. They sent someone, and were asking about the boy, but I didn't tell them anything. But, I found a girl, she may help me both protect the boy, and keep the company from looking." The man, now known as Foss reported to he speaker. What he did not know was the girl had come too and had heard his end of the conversation.

"Stay on your toes, if this girl gets in the way we may have to kill he too." With those words he conversation ended and Foss pared in to the room to see how the girl was fairing. Sure enough he had been right about the timing. There she lie tossing and turning in an attempt to free herself from her binds.

"Hold still." Foss softy ordered. He could kill her now, her thrashing making it look like an accident, but no, he would hold off for now. Gripping her wrists firmly with one hand he used the other to cut her hands free. In turn he did the same to each leg.

"I'm out of here." She spat the moment she could move.

"What did you hear?" Foss demanded.

"What does it matter, you're not using me and I don't care what you think…I-" her mini-rant hit a dead stop when the thought occurred to her. "Unless you already…"

"No, I would never sink that low, and I don't plan on selling you off. I need your help to protect someone." Foss tried to calmly explain, but he was running out of time and he didn't quite get off on the right foot with her.

"Well, I don't run a bodyguard service, sorry I can't help you. So if you don't mind I'd like to leave." The girl snapped as she stood her legs almost giving from under her. She took a few steps before her right leg gave from under her and she felt herself heading for the floor. She knew impact would cause it to break yet again, something she wished to avoid. Yet again the impending impact never came, and she felt herself held firmly in those same arms that saved her, but nearly killed her and could have possibly have aided in raping her. Now this person wanted her help to "protect" someone…? She just couldn't understand it.

"It looks like you can't even walk, how do you think tat you'll make it very far? Foss clearly pointed out. "It has nothing to do with what I did to you either. I only knocked you out, nothing more. And I did that only to prevent you from hurting yourself. Stay here….. not that you have that much of a choice." He continued placing her back on the bed. He then locked the door from the outside to prevent her from escaping while he ran out to grab them something to eat.

The girl formally sailor Gwaten could only growl in annoyance at Foss's retreating form. She didn't understand him or his intentions sometimes, and frankly it scared her. She tried to walk, making it to the door, only to discover he had locked her in. Tsukino, Kayla sighed as she played over her options. She could teleport home, but would she have enough strength to do so, or perhaps try jumping out the window with the jump card. Both options seemed appealing but they all left her with the same conclusion, she couldn't run anywhere. All she could do is wait and pray that she could get into contact with one of her friends.

Her cell phone, why didn't she think of it before? Fear of being killed with him around had frozen her in place. Once she realized she was out of ear shot she carefully removed it from its hiding spot only to have it ring in her hand. Her head darted from right to left and back again before she answered, "Moushi, Moushi."

"Kayla, daijobou des ka?" someone asked not liking the tone used.

"Hai, demo…..I'm….trapped." she spoke quietly and slowly as if unsure of what she had to say.

"What's wrong where are you we'll –" the speaker stated but could not finish her statement.

"Iie can't risk it. I'll keep you updated…."

"But, Kayla-chan…"

"Gomen ne its too dangerous, this is a little different from a simple youma attack." Kayla whispered as she heard a sound from behind her. She shut the phone before she could say good-bye. Quickly she lie down pretending to be sleeping. The window nearby slid open causing a burst of cool wind to come swirling in. She tried to remain frozen, but her body would try and betray her.

Two people slid in though the now open window trying to make as little noise as possible. They seemed to be looking for something, but what. Kayla couldn't tell anything from under the covers. When they reached the locked door, they stopped for a moment. "Why would he lock this door." One of the figures asked, a young male from what Kayla could tell.

"I don't know, Kyle, but it can't be good. He must be keeping someone in here." The other boy commented.

The one who had been called Kyle, stopped to take a second look around the room. There in the bed, he saw a figure covered in blankets. He pulled the blankets back, slowly as if fearing what he might find. There she lie appearing to be fast asleep, a girl with short messy brown hair dressed only in a t-shirt that has seen better days, and a pair of short shorts that cover enough, but at the same time left nothing to the imagination.

"Declen come here you have to see this." Kyle stated not able to drag his eyes off the slumbering girl.

"What is it, Kyle?" the boy in question replied taking a moment to finish picking the lock. He turned to see his friend hovering over a figure and wondered why Kyle refused to move. "Oh my god….we have to call the police, this guys-"

"No, we can't do that he can't find out." Kyle cut his friend off. "She's just sleeping, or so it seems. We could have gotten the wrong appatment or this is his wife."'

"You have a good point, lets not wake her." Declan stated opening the door that hid the rest of the residence from view.

Once out of ear shot, Kayla sat up taking in everything said. ::How did they know this guy? And, could one of those boys be 781227?:: ran though her over-worked mind. What she knew was Foss needed her help to protect some boy, but why? She could hear them approaching and quickly hid again, but this time they didn't stay. Someone else came in close behind, Foss, he had returned scaring them off.

"Who was here?!" Foss shouted catching Kayla off guard.


	2. The trap is set evil lerks in very corne

Disclaimer Standards apply. I don't own Kyle XY or Sailor moon, or any aspects of any other shows I may toss in. I also don't own the song, "Someone's Watching over Me" Hillary Duff doe. I am only using a few lines here and there to prove a point. Call it a mood setter.

* * *

A/N: Now to clear up something that I wrote in chapter 1. Like Kyle found out in "overheard", Kayla can use her hearing to survey her surroundings. However, unlike Kyle, she had learned this from birth, due to not really having any eyesight.

* * *

Pairings: Pairings have been chosen, but you'll have to read to find out.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply, please see chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

A man sat in a dark blue van with a cell phone to his ear. "it will be hard to get to him, its rare that he is alone." He spoke into the phone. "But, I think I know a way to get to Foss.

"How?" a woman inquired standing in a dark room lit only by computer screens that displayed pictures of Kyle trying to climb a fence only to have a figure pull him down before he could reach the other side.

"Looks like Foss found a girl, that he may use to get to the subject. However, as long as Foss is with her, it will be hard to get to her."

"I see. Keep an eye on him, for now."

* * *

Kayla froze in place being startled by Foss's demand. "No one…I opened the window myself."

Foss eyed her not believing her story. If she had opened the window she would have noticed it lacked a screen and she could easily climb out and to her freedom. Yet she remained here with him knowing that if she did not take her chance for escape, she may not leave here with he life. Had this girl completely lost her mind? "Why didn't you run away when you had the chance?" he asked wondering what she may say.

Kayla had not expected the sudden change in subject, but was thankful for it none the less. "Its simple, I would have not gotten far. I'm too week to teleport home, and somehow given the length of time since you'd left I would have not had time to hop a plane, not that I could afford too."

This girl had brains to this Foss could be sure. He had out right promised to kill her on more than one occasion yet she appeared to show little to no fear. The most fear she'd shown was when she thought he was going to rape her. "I brought you something to eat." He had changed the subject yet again. He still needed her help to save Kyle, but without her trust he would have a harder time in his task.

"Thank you…" she whispered slowly. She needed to keep him talking, to figure out weather or not he was giving off bad vibes. "Um…"

"Tom Foss." Foss replied figuring on having to kill her in the end. So what did it matter what information she'd find out. He would have to tell her about Kyle, in order to get the help he required. So in order to obtain trust, he must prove he can be trusted. "Look, for what it's worth I'm sorry for knocking you out today. I just needed to check to be sure you were human." He began to explain as he handed her some soda and a burger he'd gotten, "Here don't worry I didn't poison it."

The smell of the food was defiantly very tempting to Kayla, but how could she trust this man? After all he seemed to be acting wired around her. Why couldn't he kill her and get it over with? She continued to listen to him talk, not sure what to make of his actions. Should she fear him? He had drugged her, forced her to detransform, and appeared moody when it came to when he spoke. Also she couldn't forget he had tried to kill her, or rather "promised too" more then once. She could easily transform again and take him out, but that wasn't her style. It would not only be to easy, but it would be taking a coward's approach. No, she wouldn't go down that road no matter how tempting it seemed to her.

"What's your name?" entered her ears breaking her from her thoughts she had allowed herself to become so distracted that she failed to notice that Foss had directed a question in her direction in which required a reply.

"Tsukino, Kayla." She replied keeping it simple. She would only speak when spoken too until she got to know him better.

* * *

After their Narrow escape from Foss's apartment, Declan and Kyle high tailed it home almost afraid Foss would find out and fallow them. However, they did not dare try to look back. "We cut it close. I still think he's some kind of stalker." Declan complained as he dropped Kyle off. They had plans to go to a caravel, and Kyle wanted to sit and think before they had to go. He didn't tell Declan, but truthfully he didn't feel well after trying to hear through a closed door.

"I know, but we can't say anything. At least not right now, its too dangerous." Kyle reminded his friend.

"I won't, pick you up in an hour?" Declan asked effectively changing the subject.

Kyle nodded and headed for his room where he started to draw. As the image began to appear, Kyle became more distracted. The girl they had seen couldn't seem to leave his mind. No, it wasn't the same feeling he got when he was around Amanda, but something completely different. Almost as if he could relate to her. Either way he didn't have time to think of that. It bugged him what he had heard, and he had to figure it out. What he did not know, is he had been seen by someone who was out to kill him.

* * *

The hour passed quickly and as promised, Declan arrived to pick up Kyle. He worried Lori would be home, but thankfully she wasn't. He had already lied to her more than once and hated to lie to her. Kyle ran to the door and the two of them deiced to walk instead of Declan driving. The two walked in silence for a while neither one wanting to say what they were thinking. "You know I should call the police on him…" Declan finally said breaking the silence between them.

"You know you can't…we could be jumping to conclusions." Kyle reminded him. "Besides I'm sure she's fine."

"If you say so." Declan commented. He then saw Lori and left Kyle to wonder alone. "Hey Trager" the boy waved approaching his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you just say you were with Kyle?" she asked referring to when she had called him eailer that day.

"Sorry, its complicated. Don't worry." Declan replied getting that 'if you say so' look from his girlfriend.

The girl let it go for now just happy to have him be with her. Lately he had been acting weird even for him, and she was starting to doubt that she could trust him. Trust, something she doubted she would ever have in her life. At least from any boyfriend she would ever have. Now she was starting to feel it with Declan, but now she couldn't be sure of that, or anything as of right now.

Kyle wondered alone transfixed by all of the lights and rides. This was the first carnival he had been to that he could remember, so he took in every sight with childlike interest. The man who had been watching Foss's apartment also arrived not expecting to see his target. The boy he had been sent to kill stood right there in plain sight seemingly unaware of what was around him.

::Perfect:: the man thought pulling out his gun and carefully concealing it under the folds of his jacket. He strode up carefully, not to slowly of chores. No one around him paid him any mind, and Kyle remained frozen in place his eyes locked on a ride that moved rather fast.

"Hey Kyle," came from no where as a couple approached the boy effectively snapping him from his trance. The boy in question jumped turning to face them, the gunman missing his chance.

"Hey guys…how are you?" the young man asked.

"Fine, so what ride do you like Kyle?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, they all seem interesting." He paused in thought for a moment. "what do you ike Amanda?"

Charlie will make fun, but the caracele."

"Oh, its lots of fun, if you're a 7 year old." The boy know as Charlie cut in.

Amanda ignored the comment and started to head to the ride in question. Kyle cut in saying, "I'll go on it with you ," and fallowed the girl to the ride.

"We can take thease two" Amanda started to say but stopped when she saw only one of the horses had not been taken.

"Its alright I'll stand."

"Are you sure?"

I'm sure" Kyle gripped a nearby pole and hung on as the ride started to move.

"Hang on it gets faster." Amanda said as she gripped the pole her horse was on with both hands.

"Fast enough for a seven-year-old." Amanda stated while Kyle's gaze left her and started to watch people from the ride. He saw Joash and Charlie among some other people. Foss and the girl who had been sleeping when Kyle first saw here were also among the people watching from a distance. However, this time, she appeared to be in a chair with wheels. This confused Kyle but felt this new information seem unimportant. A man with a gun approached Tom and the girl, and now Kyle knew he would have to try and over hear their conversation. He focused on those three allowing himself to tune out everything else around him.

"You're not going to shoot me in front of all of these people?" Tom asked.

"You know how it works Tom, a shot or two out of no where, mass panic provides perfect room for escape" the gunman replied. "You should have killed the boy a long time ago."

"You leave him alone."

"Stop, don't you dare hurt him." Kayla growled daring the gunman to make a move. "Or, I'll …."

"Or you'll what girl you can't even walk." The gunman stated as he hit Tom over the head with it and aimed it for Kyle.

Kyle had tried to hear everything, but the harder he tried the more ill he felt. He didn't hear Amanda tell him to relax, but even if he did it would have been to late. His hand slipped from the pole as he feel hard. His entire body begun to shake. Amanda who had been sitting next to him, started screaming for help.

Kayla had heard the commotion and approached the fallen boy as the ride stopped. She placed both her hands on his chest and closed her eyes tightly. Her hands started to glow a bright yellow as Kyle's shaking stopped.

"He's not quite out of the wood yet." Kayla said as she pulled out her cell phone to call 911. After talking for a few minutes she ended the call and went to search for Tom. Amanda had thanked her for her help, but she didn't hear her to concerned about what that gunman had in mind.

Tom stood up holding his head in pain only to see Kayla coming towards him. Again he had expected her to leave him, but she continued to come back. "You should go, if you stick around you won't be able to turn back."

"I don't give up even if I had a choice." Kayla replied. "Now, come on we have to get to the hospital."

"No, we can't take that risk." Tom started to say earning to a glare for Kayla.

"Nice try, you're hurt, and that boy, Kyle was too. If we are going to protect him, we need to to get as much information as humanely possible." Kayla interrupted.

"You don't know what you're asking.

"Who said I was asking, now are you going to move or am I going to have to do it for you?" Kayla would not back down no matter how hard Tom tried to talk her out of it. Tom sighed knowing that she had out matched him, but he told himself that it wouldn't last much longer. Kayla herself could not figure out why she just didn't turn her back on him either, but she couldn't think about it now.

"Fine." Tom finally agreed taking her back to where he had parked his truck. She climbed in with little effort and Tom managed to get her wheelchair in back and the rushed off to the hospital. Neither one of them spoke during the ride, neither one knowing what to say. After all what could be said? Normally Tom wasn't this talkative Kayla forcing him to have to speak a little more then what he would like. He had started to think the girl was more trouble then she was worth, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her and be done with it.

Finally they made it and Kayla could feel a shiver go down her spine. She hated anything to do with hospitals or doctors in general, but something inside made her continue.

* * *

Kyle lie in a hospital bed blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. This place seemed strange to him and he couldn't remember what had happened to get him here. The last thing he could remember was the conversation he had heard from the ride. It had caused great pain in his head, almost as if his brain were short-circuiting on him. That conversation had scared him and he didn't know what to make of it. He knew he should tell his family, but the fear of putting them in great danger prevented him from doing so. "How are you feeling Kyle?" came the voice of Nechole Trager, the woman who had taken him in some months before, breaking him of his thoughts.

"I'm feeling much better now." Came his reply. He felt like he was lying, but at the same time being completely honest.

"Do you remember anything that may have caused this?" she continued searching for some answers.

"No, when can I go home?" Kyle replied somewhat avoiding the questions.

"The doctor wants you to rest for a while. We'll go soon." She sighed with a soft smile She then stood to join her husband. Something had been on her mind and for some reason she just couldn't let it go.

Mizuno, Ami was in the middle of her rounds when a fimular feeling washed over her. She froze for a moment here eyes darting around the halls seemingly searching for something or someone that she could not seem to find. As she passed the nurses station she though she saw someone she knew. As she got a closer look she turned out to be right. "Kayla-chan daijobou des ka?" the young doctor-in-training asked slipping into Japanese without even thinking.

"Hai….Ami-chan!" Kayla squealed. "What are you doing here…I heard you went to study in America, but you didn't say where."

"I could ask you the same thing." Ami replied in concern. "Are you sure you're alright? I know you, normally you wouldn't be caught dead in a hospital unless there was something wrong."

"I'm fine, demo, Tom-kun here got hit in the head but something, I don't know what though."

Tom gave the brown-haired girl a glare that normally would have sent shiver down the spine of just about anyone, but Kayla. "I'm fine I told you that already."

* * *

Kayla turned to face him matching his glare with one of her own, "I don't think so. I'm going to find Kyle, and you are getting checked out. I have a feeling things are only going to get worse before they get better. Much worse…much…much…worse." Kayla kept her eyes locked on Tom while her tone told her friend all she needed to know. Tom growled at the girl but did not want to cause a sceane in from of the entire hospital. She had beat him again, for the sake of argument. Normally he wouldn't let a girl get to him like Kayla had, but he also didn't like causing a public sceane. He knew it would be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut.

"Can I see Kyle its important?" Declan asked Lori after arriving at the hospital with Amanda and Charlie.

"They said just family." Lori replied with a deep sigh. Almost if she was annoyed with him.

"Look it has nothing to do with us, you just have to trust me on this."

Lori let out another deep sigh agreeing to take Declan to Kyle who still lie in the bed watching people going in and out.

"You were trying to hear something weren't you?" Declan asked once Lori was out of ear shot.

"Foss and that girl were there and a man came up behind them with a gun." Kyle replied.

"Alright that's enough, you have got to tell the Trager's."

"I can't, if I do they'll get hurt."

"But, if you don't you will…" Declan cut Kyle off before he could even consider finishing the though.

Kyle nodded, "Alright I will."


End file.
